The broad objective of this research program is to develop an empirically-based understanding of family interactions that characterize families of alcoholics and that predate and predict the emergence of alcoholism in offspring. Initial data collections involved a core sample of intact families containing male alcoholics (n=50), male depressives (n=50), and normal controls (n=50). During the current period of award, we have been recruiting and assessing three new samples--a second, more heterogeneous sample of families of male alcoholics (n=50), and samples of families containing female alcoholics (n=50) and female depressives (n=50). Initial assessments include a comprehensive array of observational and report procedures. In addition, a five-year follow up on our core samples will be completed by the end of the current award period. Several data sets have been analyzed and have resulted in various scientific reports, with a number of other analyses in progress or in preparation. During the proposed five-year renewal period, our primary goals are (1) to complete the initial assessments on the female samples and the second sample of male alcoholics; (2) to conduct neuropsychological assessments on all remaining offspring in all samples; (3) to implement a second wave follow up of the core samples, and (4) to implement a first wave follow up of the female alcoholics and depressives and the second sample of male alcoholics. Major issues addressed in this research program include: (a) the impact of alcoholism on family interaction; (b) the role of family processes in the maintenance of abusive drinking; (c) the influence of family patterns on child outcome, especially in reference to continuity of problem drinking beyond the "high risk" period of early adulthood; and (d) the development and validation of a family typology based upon observation of family interactions in the laboratory and home settings.